Cleaning His Guns
by phoebenpiper
Summary: M-RATED! This was written as a birthday gift for a friend who requested something "naughty"! Jess decides to read up on Becker's favourite activity - cleaning his guns - but her mind keeps straying to other thoughts. Completely stand-alone - not related to any other fics! M-RATED!


Cleaning His Guns

an M-rated tongue-in-cheek Primeval story by phoebenpiper as a belated birthday treat for NaraD

...

Becker liked guns. He REALLY liked guns. So Jess thought that the best way to get his attention would be to learn more about guns so she'd be able to talk the talk, and then perhaps he'd finally notice her.

Especially now that she'd flirtatiously asked what he was up to this the weekend and he'd merely shrugged, answering, "Cleaning my guns."

She smiled at the thought before realising he WASN'T probably referring to his muscular arms. She would've happily invited herself along, muscular arms or no, but the whole concept had frankly confused her. Weren't guns made of metal? Surely cleaning a gun meant more than taking it to the laundry mat. So she decided to do some research.

She opened up a small window on her hub monitor and did a search for "cleaning guns". Wow! There were a zillion sites! She randomly clicked on one entitled "Cleaning Your Gun In Five Basic Steps" - she figured "basic" was right up her alley.

However, as the webpage opened, she realised "basic" might not even be basic enough for someone as clueless about guns as she was. Step one read: _Unload and Remove Bolt - s_he didn't even know what a gun bolt was! But apparently it had something to do with ensuring the gun was unloaded. The detailed instructions underneath explained "...Rub clean, dry off, and lightly lube the bolt."

Jess's mind suddenly began to wander as she pictured rubbing clean, drying, and lubing Becker's "bolt". She imagined him in the shower, the water streaming down his firm pecs, as she got a good lather going and started rubbing the suds all over his fit body. She worked down his chest to his waist and then started again at his feet, slowly working her way up his muscular thighs till she reached his "bolt". She then envisioned taking her time rubbing it clean before drying it off and gently lubing it, just as the instructions had said.

But what to do next? Jess's mind came out of her reverie to scroll down to step two: _Swab Bore_. That didn't sound particularly sexy, and she didn't like the first sentence: "Set the cleaned bolt aside" - hadn't she just spent lots of quality time cleaning and lubing it? However, reading on, the instructions said: "Working from the breech end, run a cleaning rod down the barrel." Jess smiled at the thought - she wouldn't mind Becker running a digit or two down her barrel. This action was described as a preparation step, to get the barrel ready for a proper routing, and she could imagine it doing something similar to her.

After pausing a moment to enjoy where Becker's imaginary fingers were taking her, she eagerly scrolled down to the next step. _Scrub Bore_. While the title left much to be desired, this seemed to be the meat of the task. It spoke of "each stroke of the rod" and something about "if you are a professional shooter, this extra effort might make a difference." Jess's mind instantly went there, happily envisioning how Becker's rod might feel inside her, how the instructions spoke of repeating this action "at least 25 times to complete the job". It also mentioned something she didn't quite follow, instructing to "take it off the rod and put on a clean one," so naturally, in her daydream, he'd brought a large supply of condoms to keep them going all night.

Especially when step four suggested that he may need to stop, "rest it, and then do it again." This step also mentioned something about a "Bore Snake," which simply caused Jess to giggle. Bolts, rods, and snakes - no wonder sex was all men ever thought about!

Reading step five, however, seemed wrong and after the fact. Seriously, _Apply Light Lubrication_ was the LAST step? After all that repeating with the rod? But Jess realised she might not mind if Becker finished off "probing around her trigger area" with his tongue - in fact, that, along with her being allowed to "wipe down his wood stock", might be a fine ending to a night of fun.

"Cleaning guns?"

Becker's voice behind Jess caused her to jump. He nodded at the monitor, asking, "Is that something you're interested in?"

Jess, whose face felt warm from her daydreams, gave an enthusiastic nod. "Absolutely!"

Becker looked surprised. "If you're interested, you'd be welcome to come over to my flat and give me a hand this weekend."

FINALLY! An invite to his flat! "I'd love to," she answered quickly before the invite was withdrawn. She then slid off her chair at the hub, leaning in so no one else could hear as she added, "And I'll bring the lube."

And as she sashayed away, she was pleased to notice Becker staring at her breech end until she was out of sight.

...

THE END


End file.
